User blog:AllisseLove/Chapter 4♥ My problem and it won't get over...
Hey, hey, hey! This week I have vacation soo maybe I'll upload one more... (If my ideas are still coming) ''' '''Thanks for all your comments so here's the next one... Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It but I own Celine. ' ' ''' '''Kelsey P.O.V. This was my first time of my whole life that I saw Kim doing this to her self. I screamed. She shocked. I said "Kimberly Crawford! Killing your self!?!" She looked at me while nodding. Tears streamed down my face. My Best Friend in my whole life was trying to kill her self with a knife! I ask with a shocking voice "Kkkimm... whhy... would... youu... doo thatt??" She put the knife down and said "You know why." I said "Danny is the problem... But he doesn't matter" She shook her hear and said "No. My mom she didn't even notice a thing what he do to me!" I walked to her and hugged her while she was crying. Grace P.O.V. When Jack and Kelsey ran after Kim. I was alone with Milton, Jerry and Eddie. Milton said "I wonder why Kim was running to the girls bathroom." Eddie said "maybe getting lost of her life because of Danny" Hmmm... Because of Danny huh? Then it hit me. "WHAT!?!" I yelled. Jerry said "because of Danny Kim will end her life said Eddie." I ran to the girls bathroom and found Jack. He was waiting. He looked at me and said "Something wrong?" I nod. I looked at him and said "Nothing heard?" He looked at me and shook his head. Then we heard "NO NEVER!" I said "I'll take a look" and ran in the bathroom. I saw Kim and Kelsey. Kim was trying to grab a knife. O no... It was true! Kim had the knife I ran to her and slapped the knife out her hands yelling "ARE YOU CRAZY!?!" Kelsey grabbed her and said "Yes she is. Making an end of your life? Why are you thinking that?" I grabbed her knife and threw it in the trashcan. I walked to Kim and said "from now I'm watching you." She looked at me if she saw a ghost. I said "I don't want to loos my friend and I guess Jack doesn't want to loos his girlfriend." She nods. She keeps looking at the mirror. Then she screamed and ran out the bathroom. Kelsey and I looked at each-other. Kim P.O.V. I ran out the girls bathroom. I ran in the arms from Jack. He asks worried "what's wrong?" I was shaking I got a shiver. Then came the guys running to us and Kelsey and Grace came out the room and said "What's wrong?" Jerry said "Dude you look you are dead or saw a ghost and you look white." I looked at the girls they were nodding. I signed and said "I don't feel well" Kelsey and Grace jumped and hugged each-other they know me well. The guys where looking at them and then at me. I got scared I was riling. It was like I saw Danny with a gun pointing to me. Jack looked at me and said "what's wrong with you?" I looked at him. I said "I will tell ya but... I think you will call me crazy." He said "Kim no matter what it is I'm always will love you." He kissed me. The bell rang. Kelsey and I went to our lesson English. Jack P.O.V. The bell rang I went with Eddie to gym. I like school to day cause, my time table looks like this: (Bold is the day where he's talking about.) We walked to the gym. I said "Eddie" He looked at me knowing what to ask and he said "No I don't know what's wrong with Kim" I signed and he said "Look I know you love her soo... but give Kim the time to tell you about it." I looked at him and he said "What? It will work!" I nod. We changed and got to the lesson. Time skipped~ ''' '''Kelsey P.O.V. I was al day jumpy. Every minute can Kim be in trance. We are now in our cheer practice outside by the play ground from the football team. Someone tapped my shoulder and twist and slapped the person in the face. Then I saw it was Kim. She said "You are really jumpy huh?" I only could nod. She said "It's your turn." I looked at the rest who was waiting for me to help with them to from a pyramid. I said "Ow yeah!" I ran and did a cartwheel and landed on the pyramid (it was not high only from 6 persons.) When Kim came on top of me and Celine our coach said "Girls come here" We walked to her and she continued "Okay I have here a new routine how to make a new pyramid. Soo look at it and practice" we nod. We looked at the paper there stood. At the back '' Kim'' '' Kelsey Charlene Jenna Grace '' Donna Delia Elizabeth Jo- Ann Sabrina Mandy Celine '' '''At the front' '' Becky Felicia Halter '' Jenny Camilla Madison Allison CJ Josephine '' I said "okay that will work but not with the Tobin twins!" Kim said "yeah be luck girl you have a pyramid from 3 persons I have to be on top again and I'm shaking with my legs" We laughed. I walked to my group. It will be fun I hope. Delia said "Kelsey hun come we are ready" I stepped on the hand from Delia and Donna. Then Donna said "Don't move to much on my shoulder Bitch!" I said "I'm not even on a shoulder soo shut your mouth hun!" I stepped on the shoulder from Delia and she grabbed with her hands my ankle and I stepped on the shoulder from Donna and she did the same. I put my arms up. I looked in the front of me and saw that Becky was done and Felicia and Halter. I looked at Kim and she was now on top. I didn't know If Grace was ready. I gave Kim a look and she nod. Then the coach said "Okay girls that was practice for this week. See you Monday!" Donna and Delia let me down and I smiled at them and waited for Kim and Grace. There was Grace running to me. I said "What's wrong?" she said "Nothing... I would make sure that you didn't left." and she smiled at me. I smiled back. '''Kim P.O.V.' When coach said we where done. I went down and I was on the ground. I felt to arms around me. I turned around and saw Jack. He said "Hey beautiful!" and kissed me. I was surprised. When we broke apart I said "also hey to you" we walked to the girls. He ask me "how was practice?" I said "well... new routine" He said "I saw" I stopped and said "How?..." He said "well I was with Jerry who's now over there and watched the practice." I looked at Kelsey who was ignoring him I said "uhu..." We continued walking. Kelsey said "there are you Kim" I smiled and said "Yeah here I am!" Jerry said "dude your legs are shaking." I said "Yeah if you saw the practice I have to be on top of a pyramid from 6 persons!" He said "so... you afraid of heights?" I said "well a little bit" I looked at the girls with a look saying 'she was here' they nod and Jerry said "sweet!" I looked at him and said "yeah said the guy who always have detention" I sat in the grass. Kelsey whispered in my ear "you okay? Is she here?" I looked around and nod. I stood up fast and said "Guys we are going to change soo see you later" I kissed Jack before I left and ran with the girls to the changing room. Jack P.O.V. She kissed me and left I said "crazy girls" And sat next Jerry. He said "ya know dude Kim is one of the crazy girls" I said "yeah I know but I love her" He said "Dude that's gross" Then he said "And Sweet Sugar Babes she is hot!" He pointed somewhere. I looked in his direction and saw the girl too. She has brown hair, a yellow dress and seriously not my type! I smiled at Jerry who was dreaming. I said "go and talk to her!" He said "No dude! I can't" I said "what are you nervous?" He nod. I laughed and said "Dude you always flirting with Grace, Donna, Delia, Halter, Kelsey and other girls." He said "yeah but they are ugly" I looked at Kelsey and Grace who looked surprised and I said "Lucky only two girls heard that" I was pointing to them. He look behind him and said "Ahhhh! Hey girls what it do?" They said "nothing" Grace said "I'm going to look where Kim is." she walked off and Kelsey said "witch girl make his hear go on?" I looked around and said "well she is gone but he saw her" he said "she was sooo smoking! Woooow!" she said "well that's good for you I can't wait to see her face as she sees you" He looked at her and she said "yeah you heard me!" Then Grace came running to us and I stood up. I ask "where is Kim?" She said "Kels!" She said "what?" Grace said "Celine is screaming! I didn't know why so I looked in side and saw Kim! She's passed out on the floor with blood on the ground!!!" I said "What! Were she?" Grace said "Gymnasium" We all ran to the gymnasium. We burst out the doors and we saw Kim. Everything what Grace said was right. Kim on the floor with some blood and Celine fainted.... ' ' Time to guess: What happened to Kim? What saw Kim in the mirror? Sooo that was it for today... Again a cliffy. Soo comment please! ''' '''If you have an idea for this story let me know sent me a message on my message wall! Love ya! 'AllisseLove ' Category:Blog posts